Du Riechst So Gut
by Lecklund
Summary: [Werewolf!GermanyXReader] -The trace is new and your sweat is; dripping onto the bridge, your warm blood; I don't see you; I only smell you I feel you; a predator roaring with hunger; I scent you many miles away- Based loosely off the song by Rammstein, tonight may very well be your last as you become entranced and frightened by an odd stranger...
1. Chapter 1

_Run away._

It was the only thing you could do. It was after you... _he_ was chasing you, following your light scent across what seemed to be an endless forest. At first, you thought you could outpace the creature, thought you could outsmart him.

You were horribly wrong.

You could hear footsteps overtop of your own, the crunching of leaves further adding to your sudden fear. You ran as fast as you could in the simple dress you wore. You had been attending a party, a masquerade a friend in the neighborhood had decided to host. You had considered whether or not you should actually attend the party, not being one for crowds. But after several minutes of serious contemplation, you decided to be a bit brave and join in on the fun.

_'Now look where that's gotten me...'_ You thought as you held your pace. Despite the current situation you were in, you could still only think back and regret ever attending in the first place. Maybe if you hadn't gone, this wouldn't have happened. You'd be back in your house sipping on some tea or whatever happened to be your craving. You truly didn't understand what was even happening at the moment, your mind clouded with an intense fear, but it kept you going. It was the only thing that was keeping you standing. By now your pace had begun to slow down, longing for rest that you couldn't have. Heavy dog-like panting was heard behind you as you continued to run your slowing pace. If you'd learned anything from horror movies, it was to never look back. It seemed that after all these years you either had not watched enough of them, or you simply didn't learn a thing. And so you twisted your neck to glance at the approaching creature.

_/Before the Chase /_

You didn't live that far from your friend's place, so you decided that the exercise would do you good, and thus began your relatively short journey a few houses. As you walked however, you had the strangest feeling... like something was following you. You had turned to look behind you just in case, but there was nothing there. Most would just keep walking but you stayed where you were for minute, eyes alert and scanning the dusk. Something felt wrong, like when you _know_ something's out of place when everything looks the same as it was before. You couldn't pick out what it was this time however, and after another minute of making sure there was nothing, you could only continue forward.

You knew it would be quite a crowd that showed up tonight, but not quite this many. You had only really held a conversation with your friend until she finally left to go speak with some other friend of hers you, quite frankly, didn't know. Now, you did stay inside for a little while afterwards trying to seem like you were enjoying an occasion like this despite the masks, but you needed your space and inside was not the place to obtain it.

That's when you decided to step out into the dusk that grew ever darker. You took in a deep breath of fresh air when you stood by the edge of the deck, lightly gripping the railing. It was wonderful to get away from people every once in awhile but this felt exceptionally good. Good, until that clenching feeling came back again. Your expression changed to one of worry. What was up with you, tonight? Paranoid of something that wasn't even there… Now that was what you were scared of. But you had proved yourself wrong when you caught a glimpse of something out the corner of your eye. It was behind you, so you turned to see what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a man. Clad in an ivory mask which matched his outfit, blonde hair skillfully slicked back, and a mysterious air about him. You hadn't noticed him during the party before, not that you were particularly staring into the crowd of people beforehand. But he struck you as interesting. You wondered why he was out here in the first place, considering there was very little to do outside the ongoing party past the glass door. For some reason though, despite the sudden appearance of this man, you weren't afraid of him at first. Rather, he seemed to draw you in… as if you were under some kind of trance you were fully aware of being in.

He took a step forward, remaining as silent as he had appeared. You felt slightly weary of him at first. His mysterious attitude finally getting to you through his gaze. You gasped silently as you finally looked into those cold, hungry eyes of his, glowing a brilliant shade of crimson behind the darkness under the mask. You didn't want to seem frail in his eyes however, and you furrowed your brow as you stood your ground, not inching backwards as he continued his slow trek until he finally stopped just a few feet in front of you. It was as if his eyes were trying to speak out to you, instead of his lips forming words. The party continued on outside as this happened, without a care in the world. Right now, it was just you two. No one else.

The man makes a sudden movement, and you instinctively flinched. A strong hand had a firm grip on your chin while his eyes continued to look down upon your shaking frame. What was he going to do to you? The way he towered over you… there was no way you could pry away from his grip either. So there you stood, chin forced up and stuck in the deadly stare once again. He smelled rather nice up close, clean and crisp just the way he appeared to be. His mask almost appeared porcelain in this light, and was quite well-made. It's surprising, you thought, what silly little things you pay attention to when you're scared.

His warm breath almost reached your face when he finally spoke, "Liebling…" His voice was deep and strong, complimenting his character almost perfectly. To your utter shock he leaned in towards you, craning his head to allow him to rest it near your neck. A few moments passed where the both of you just stood that way, only your breathing to be heard over the sounds from inside. _Intense_ was one way to describe the moment, as his lips barely grazed the skin on your neck and he deeply inhaled your scent. Suddenly, the party inside or the dimming sunlight didn't matter. Not after he mumbled those four words into your neck, his voice rasping,

_"Du riechst so gut…"_


	3. Chapter 3

You didn't even know where the feeling had come from, but it was like a slap to the face when it hit you, that's for sure. This man, still breathing down your neck, had a strange air about him. Almost supernatural. You became unusually nervous all of a sudden and roughly pushed him away. He stumbled back a step, before looking you in the eyes once again. Your clenched fists were shaking terribly, you wondered if it was just the adrenaline or just the temperature of a cool autumn evening. He licked his lips before speaking in a rather monotone voice, "Libeling… why do you push me away?"

"Because I don't want you near me, that's why!" Your voice dropped back to normal, "I mean, I don't even know who you are. And you just…"

An awkward silence.

"Beilshmidt. My name is Ludwig Beilshmidt." He then let his arms hang in a slightly open, welcoming gesture, "_ _, the pleasure of spending the evening with you is all mine."

You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at the blonde, "How do you know who I am?"

"I'm simply more attentive to… small details than most. I overheard the host mention you to some other guests."

You frowned, red creeping onto your cheeks. Your friend was talking about you? You would later facepalm at your own curiousness. "What… exactly was she saying then? If you really pay that much attention, that is."

A smirk began to melt onto his lips, "You've heard the saying, _'curiosity killed the katze'_, am I right?" A hesitant nod in response to his question, and he continued on, "Well… let me just say that that saying could quite possibly apply to this situation."

It had taken you this long to finally realize just how heavily laced his accent was. Laced with what exactly you weren't entirely sure, but it made your spine crawl at the sound. Not the best feeling in the world to be felt at the moment. Your throat was rather dry when you swallowed at the comment. You felt so uncomfortable under his gaze; as if he were scrutinizing everything you did and was going to call you out on it.

His voice suddenly knocked you out of your daze. Every time you looked into his eyes to try and figure out what he was planning, you'd find yourself lost and defenseless. His hand was extended towards you, as if he wanted you to take it. You hadn't caught what he had said just before since it was rather distorted in your ears, so you simply gave him a confused look. He chuckled lightly at your obliviousness to his words, "Liebling, I hope you can forgive me for earlier. I… thought you were someone else at first. Perhaps… I could make it up to you with, say… a walk in the woods."

Before you could comment on how he was quite obviously lying, he quickly added, "It's rather stuffy, even out here… isn't it? It'd be rather nice to get away from it for a few minutes."

Your suspicion of him had dwindled somewhat during this conversation, but not enough for you to make a stupid choice like that. _Or was it?_ You gently took his offered hand for this 'stroll' he spoke of, as if you were in that same kind of trance as before. You would later regret your decision-making once again, for this could very well be the last night of your life if all goes to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

You had never really enjoyed walking around in the woods at night. Even though it was still rather bright out due to it only being late August, the silence broken only by your breathing made you tense. You had snapped out of that trance again after the two of you were a fair distance away from the rest of civilization. Blinking a few times cleared up part of your slightly blurred vision, but only when you looked around did it clear up enough to notice where you were. Out in the middle of nowhere. _Lovely._ There was no breeze, no rustling in the woods. That's when you realized.

You were alone. No sign of the man who introduced himself as… Ludwig. You turned in a quick circle, disturbing the silence with your feet shuffling the leaves and your breath becoming ragged and labored. _Where is he!?_ Your mind became clouded with panic as you continued to dart your narrowed line of sight all around you. _Did he just leave me here? Is he hiding from me? Is… is he going to kill me out here!?_Your throat tightened at the thought, and you raised your hand unconsciously to your neck as if someone was suffocating you. It was a tightening feeling you could not get out of.

_Erratic heartbeat… hyperventilation…_

You were caught up in your own panic and almost didn't notice the sudden presence behind you. You froze when you felt heat on your back, taken completely off-guard by it. You jerked your head to look up at whatever it was and were met with eyes.

_Red eyes._

**"You have the eyes of a frightened animal, libeling."**

_A scream that cannot free itself from you…_

_Red eyes feast upon your fear…_

_Hungry for your very soul…_


	5. Chapter 5

Your breath hitched. He looked terribly intimidating from the angle you were gawking at him from. He still wore the ivory mask and matching outfit from the party, the fabric oddly undisturbed for going through the woods like he did. The only thing that seemed different to you was the expression he was giving you through his eyes. His eyes were glaring at you as if he was looking into your soul. The creepy mask wasn't helping either. You shuddered slightly at the thought, and you instinctively took a step back from him.

_Follows…_

He mimicked your step, only his was reversing the gap you had made between the both of you.

_Never stops…_

You began to quickly shuffle backwards, trying to gain as much distance as you could from those crimson daggers. He merely followed you.

_Until its prey has been… __**cornered.**_

Your back abruptly hit something rough, and you quickly realized what it was. A tree stood in the path of your escape, its gnarly branches twisted but not broken as it stood hunched over you. You knew what was going to happen next. And you _really_ didn't want that to happen. So you did the most logical thing you thought you could do at the time. You slid from the monstrous tree after a moment of contemplation and ran for your life without taking another glance at the… thing that was after you.

_Run away._ It was the first thought that crossed your mind as you bolted away as fast as you possibly could, which surprised even yourself. What was that thing!? Every time you glanced at… _it…_ your vision darkened and seemed to numb your senses. That's why you didn't look back. You didn't understand what exactly happened when you did, but you knew damn well not to try it a third time. The second had already gotten you into this mess, and the first had drawn you to it in the first place. Just as that thought crossed your mind, you heard a sound that would frighten you for the longest time.

_Footsteps…_

They were faster than yours, which didn't seem likely to you at the time. But the breathing… Dear god that _panting_ that came from behind you… it was definitely not human. It sounded more like a dog on a hot, humid day trying to cool down, except this kind of panting was wet and ragged with each step. All the more reason for you not to look back at what it could possibly be. Your legs weren't holding up quite as well however. Sprinting for quite some time now was beginning to pull your muscles, trying to force you to slow down. You knew continuing would eventually cause you to fall because you'd no longer be able to run, and that...that would be the end of you. Maybe you should give up. Any minute or second now your legs were going to give in... was there a point in running away if you couldn't escape?

_Can't run... can't hide... __**CANNOT ESCAPE...**_


	6. Chapter 6

The night was near. The breeze was raw and scraped against your skin as you can to a sudden halt in your panicked escape. You gasped for air as you doubled over, exhausted from the over-exertion and light-headedness was taking over.

**You fell.**

Despite what your mind told you, your body simply ceased to support itself as you landed on the cool ground below, hair falling in your face. The eerie silence that had repeatedly mocked you throughout the night returned once again, but this time in a much more malicious manner. You didn't move a muscle from where you laid. It wasn't exhaustion, but pure terror than planted you where you were. You couldn't hear anything over your ragged breathing, yet that thing had followed you all this way. It couldn't have just left you behind.

You were proven correct.

With your eyes locked on the ground below you, 'Ludwig' had stood silently behind you. Towering and a new dominant air about him. He stared down at you with those daggers of his, and even though you couldn't see it, you felt the strange sensation from before. You shuddered, partially from the cold, and partially because of it. He watched your meek form.

**Defenseless.**

You heard the rustle of fabric, and another feeling of panic began to swell up in your chest. For the first time in what seemed like hours but was merely minutes, 'Ludwig''s accented voice broke the silence, albeit it seemed rougher and darker.

_"_... do you not care to feast your eyes upon your doom? Do you not look fear in the eye?"_

You remained still and silent, though your ears were not deaf to the malicious undertone his voice held. Your eyes clamped shut as he continued, _**"Do not ignore me, lieben."**_

Once again, silence followed his command. He did not speak up again afterwards. You laid there, eyes still closed as you tried to cover up the real world in the dark shroud of your mind. But after a while, you simply couldn't contain that 'looking over your shoulder' feeling… the one that makes you want to see if the danger was gone. The curiosity you tried to contain, to see if he had left you behind in his denial of your attention. Breath shaking, you slowly rolled over onto your back, eyes still shut, before you paused and listened. When you were greeted with silence, you opened a cautious eye to survey the scene.

**RED EYES.**

You gasped, almost shrieking as the first thing that filled your sight were those red gleaming daggers of his. At this point, he was kneeling over your form, legs splayed over your own and his figure blocking the light of the rising moon as he continued to tower over you. His mask was absent from his pale face and you realized that must've been why you had heard him moving around earlier.

A single strand from near the front of his slicked-back hair had made its way onto his face, standing out amongst his now maskless face. His left hand, slightly rough in texture, made its way onto your dimly lit face; his fingers ghosting over the skin of your cheek. It was odd however, the look in his eyes had changed ever so slightly, and you could now see more behind the rather one-dimensional stare he's been giving you all evening. Even so, it seemed so garbled in your eyes while still so shaken up over this whole experience, you really weren't sure of anything at the moment.

Why was this happening?

What on Earth did you deserve to have something like _this_ happen?

_Could it get any worse?_

'Ludwig' suddenly placed both his hands firmly on your cheeks, making you stay in eye contact with him. He was silent for a few spare moments before he whispered with an odd edge, "Mein lieben, you do not realize- no… you are not aware of how long I have awaited this meeting. I've kept my eye on your every move for quite some time now… waiting until I could finally have this moment with you."

Wait, what now?

"…So you've been… stalking me? This entire time?"

An irritated sigh escaped the male above you, "Nein. It's not like that… but I'll tell you one thing." He shifted slightly, leaning his face rather close to yours which had heated up by now, "You and I… our fates intertwine. You are meant to be here, as am I. We are meant to be here together, on this night. You…"

His lips brushed against yours ever so slightly. There was definitely no escape for you now, you realized, and despite your own will you had become submissive beneath the dominant male right now. He breathed in a heated whisper, _"You are meant to make me feel… human again."_

A tense silence was slowly being cut and drowned from your ears as the sound of your own heartbeat flooded your mind. _Human? Is he saying… he's not human? How is that…?_ Your thoughts were forgotten as his weight shifted and his lips latched onto your own. This however, quickly lost its sense of 'soft' once he began nibbling on your lower lip roughly. An awkward position for yourself, as you still wanted no part of this 'plan' he had in mind. His hands had found your shoulders, and were quite literally holding you down as he proceeded to slowly tear the skin from your lip.

It hurt, to say the least. There was nothing gentle and loving in this 'kiss' of his. The problem was that you were in no position to resist as you were, in all honesty, much weaker than he. He left your torn lips behind in favor of your neck now.

He inhaled your scent deeply, warm air kissing your skin at a calm, regular pace.

Suddenly disrupting the almost trance-like mood that went over the both of you at this point, a disturbing sound reached your ears that seemed to come from his body.

It sounded almost like… like…

**Growling.**


	7. Chapter 7

You became dreadfully unaware of what was happening, the trance broken between you both. You slowly looked up at the male still above you through the hair that hung in your face. His eyes remained half-lidded and hazed over, but his body was tense. Your wide-eyed gaze burrowed into his as he muttered, "It appears I am not the only one who wishes to indulge in you, mein lieben.''

What on earth did he mean by that? "W-What?"

He sat up and aimlessly glanced over to his left, "You heard me right. I, unfortunately, never travel alone." He noticed you were looking around cautiously when he said that. He merely laughed at you, "You won't find them anywhere around you. _Because they're already in front of you."_

He wasn't making any sense to you, but you looked at the only thing that was in front of you… him.

"B-but…"

He placed his hands on his shirt, "My dearest _. I'm afraid I cannot keep it from you any longer. Nor can I allow you to simply walk away from this after it's done." He flinched slightly before beginning to slowly unbutton his shirt.

You tried to shuffle away from him, but his weight on your hips prevented escape, "Wh-what're you doing? What're you talking about? None of this is making any sense!"

_"It was never meant to."_

You persisted yet again, "What do you mean!? Why won't you give me any answers-?"  
He roughly grabbed your face with one hand, "Because you won't be alive long enough to let it all sink in."

It was only now that you noticed the subtle movement rustling underneath his partially unbuttoned shirt. But what it was, you assumed, you'd find out quite shortly. His expression remained indifferent, despite how uncomfortable that… _situation_ seemed to be. You couldn't help but stare to the side nervously, not exactly wanting to see what he was going to do with you. He released his grip on your face as he roughly pulled back, a hand grasping his shirt as he recoiled.

There were so many questions you wanted answered, the confusion to just vanish as quickly as this whole situation had occurred. But you quickly lost faith in that happening, as he quickly tore open the last few buttons on his now-wrinkled shirt, and was met with a most horrific sight. Some kinds of faces were attempting to tear through his skin and get to you… they were far from human, however. No, they were indeed lupine figures, which only confirmed your earlier confusion on his confession of what he was. He was not human. He was some sort of… of a wolf hybrid… something you would read about in one of those infamous supernatural horror stories.

Ludwig now slowly leaned over towards your face, his eyes seemed to cloud over once again and a shone ferocious crimson. His face was so close to your own by the time he spoke once more, that your eyelashes fluttered when his breath hit your pale face, _"Do you see what I am now? I am not one of you, and my kin are not either."_ His hand quickly snapped up to snatch your face once more, as he growled dangerously, _"We are not here seeking your pleasure or our own. We do not seek to turn you into one of us. No, you are far too… _delicate_ to become such a powerful being."_ His cold stare finally struck you deeply, and tears began to flow down from your eyes uncontrollably out of terror, _"You are merely part of our cattle. Kept alive to keep ourselves living. Your death will not be for nothing, I assure you. If you had any sense of honour, that would seem like a most reassuring statement to you."_

You had two things to ask of him, and it was now or never. Do, or die. "What exactly _are_ you creatures? And… what will become of me?"

His lips twisted into a wicked grin, _"An interesting question. The only use for you we have is your heart. To tear it out and consume it lengthens our lifespan, therefore keeping us immortal."_ He saw your face further contort in disgust and hate, and relished it. It was as if he wanted to feed off of your hate, instead of your heart. He paused to recoil from the lupine beings attempting to tear free before he wanted them to, then turned back to you with a slight look of frustration on his face as he managed to force out his words, _"And as for your first question..."_

His skin had begun to tear profusely where the creatures were fighting their way out, the sight making your skin crawl in discomfort. He couldn't hold back the raw power of his kin any longer. He had to finish answering your final question now, or risk regretting it later. He doubled over, still keeping you down on the cool ground, and looked up at you through strands of loose, golden hair. His grin remained on his face however, and would be etched into your memory for your final moments.

_"… We are whatever you want us to be."_

The sweat dripped down your forehead as time seemed to slow. The figure no longer held back its 'friends'. No, whatever they were, they seemed to almost tear the young man apart as their crushing jaws quickly attempted to snap at your face. You let out a final scream that pierced through the silent air, disturbing anything that might've been resting. And that would be the last thing you ever proceeded to do.

It was the last anyone would ever know of you. A sick and twisted ending to your story, you would never be remembered or missed.

It was as if… _you had never existed after that moment._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I am UNBELIEVABLY relieved to have finally finished this fic~!_

_I hope the ending isn't _too_ bad ^^;_

_And I hope you enjoyed this series while it lasted~!_


	8. Extra

To the creature's disgust, after reverting itself to his contained human form after its feeding, he turned to catch sight of the amethyst gaze of a witness to the inhuman crime. Scowling to himself slightly, 'Ludwig' rose from his position next to his kill and turned his gaze upon the stranger. The man merely scoffed however, and took a step forward, his own eyes glowing, "You did a sloppy job, my friend. Allowing a witness to watch you tear apart a mortal and showing no signs of self-control."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes dangerously, "What do _you_ want, Roderich?"

The Austrian smirked, "I merely want you to stay on your guard. You were desperate this time, yes. But that is not an excuse to risk yourself being discovered." He strode over to the blonde and glanced down at the body that lay before them, "She was rather beautiful from what I can tell, wasn't she? Shame the poor thing had to die for you and your kin, though."

"What makes you say such… sentimental words, Roderich? Did you want another muse for your collection, perhaps?"

The violet-eyed man shook his head, "Nein. Nein, I am not a greedy creature like you are, Beilschmidt. I am merely stating that perhaps you could've attracted the attention of a… less-interesting individual? The world is full of bland people. Why not simply remove them from the equation and save the more colourful ones for _me_ to deal with?"

Ludwig frowned, his crimson eyes glowing fiercely in the moonlight, "You say that I am greedy, and yet you are contradicting your own statement by having equally as selfish motives."

"At least I do not need to mutilate a poor girl just to devour her heart."

Ludwig frowned, his gaze less intense than it previously was, "Ja, you merely silence them for the rest of their lives instead. A strange creature you are indeed, feeding off the horrid voices of mortals."

He chuckled to himself, "At least they remain alive though in total fear. They cannot speak of me, as they cannot voice words. They may only watch and listen to the stories the music weaves for them. They can only gaze upon the darkness in the world, and can say nothing to change it. Nothing to save it."

Ludwig felt his lips twitch with a slight disgust for the man and his way of saying things without actually saying them aloud. He hid behind riddled, poetic speech, and it always frustrated the creature to no end. He never had a particular liking for the man, which was made obvious by the tone of his voice, "You and your strange ways of saying things… one of many things I will never understand, no matter how long I live." He glanced back down to the body, making a 'tisk' sound as he abruptly turned and began to walk away, "You may do what you'd like with what remains, if it pleases you so. She obviously interests you. I must go rest this weary human guise of mine."

The blonde vanished into the shadows, leaving the creature known as Roderich to think over what he was told. He merely sneered to himself though, spitting out the first words that came to his mind, "Like I said before, Ludwig… _sloppy_." Kneeling down beside the remains of the victim, he let a gloved hand ghost over the bloody form, passing over her face to wipe away some of the blood that had already begun to dry on her cheek. Muttering to himself about how Ludwig honestly couldn't just hold back at least a bit when it came to the mess after-the-fact, he slowly reached under the figure and lifted it into his arms, pausing to glance down at it before slowly making his leave.

He hadn't lied when questioned about his interest with this mortal that's life was utterly destroyed and removed from the world because of a needy creature, merely to sustain its foul existence in the world. But he hadn't revealed anything about it either.  
He hadn't the need to. His motives were what made the creature despise him in the first place.

Two opposite ends of a spectrum.

Two entities.

One that tore life away from living creatures to sustain its own greedy existence.

The other, to weave life back into the hollow bodies of the dead.

* * *

**A/N:** So, uh... this happened. And... yeah. ENJOY AN EXTRA.

There may be a sequel in the future, though that is still very uncertain~

**[Edit 05.07.13] - There IS a sequel to this fic now called Die Morgensonne! You can find it on my profile, but I'll let you know now that it's a series that's more in my spare time when I have ideas for it, rather than the case with IToD ;)


End file.
